No volver a escuchar tras las puertas
by S.Okami-san
Summary: Curiosos se ponen a escuchar tras la puerta de la habitación de Dinamarca ya que este entró con Prusia sin decirle nada a nadie... Tino da posibilidades de algo este ocurriendo entre ambos... y... ¿Noruega celoso?.. Mal Summary... lean Onegai es la primerisima vez que escribo...


**NOTA**_**:**__Este es mi primeriiiisimo fic…. Veréis llevo ya tiempo leyendo y me moría de ganas por escribir así que con la insistencia de mi Nee-chan he logrado y que mejor para comenzar que con un Dennor…. (¡Viva el Dennor!) No me enrollo más que horita parezco una persiana (O_O?) espero que les sea de su agrado…_

**ADVERTENCIAS:** _Noruega algo celoso… Sufin y (Para mi) un leve/ súper leve, casi ni se nota… IsSea (Islandia x Sealand) (lo aviso por sí a alguien no le gusta)_

**DISCLAIMER:**_Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece al asombroso, genialoso y asombroso (¿acaso no es lo mismo?) _Hidekaz Himaruya/ si fuera mío sería COMPLETAMENTE yaoi.

…

"**No volver a escuchar tras la puerta de Anko"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Si no se escucha hasta el final…**

…**Podrían suceder cosas extrañas.**

.

.

**Comenzamos.**

.

.

Los nórdicos se encontraban reunidos como tantas otras veces en casa de Mathias. Tino hablaba tranquilamente con Berwald y con Peter, Lukas le decía a Emil que le dijera "hermano mayor" pero el menor se negaba a hacerlo ya que le parecía vergonzoso. La estancia estaba envuelta con una atmosfera cálida y tranquila. Demasiado tranquila para los nórdicos.

-Mamá ¿Dónde está el tío Mathi? Hace rato que esta todo tranquilo –preguntó el pequeño Peter al notar el gran silencio en la habitación.

-Tienes razón ¿Su, tú sabes dónde puede estar? –comentó Tino a su esposo.

-No –contestó rápidamente-. ¿Y tú Emil?

-No tengo idea de donde puede estar –se encogió de hombros-. Lukas –miró a su hermano.

-No lo sé –dijo serio el noruego-. Es muy ruidoso mejor que no esté.

-¡Iré a buscarlo! –Grito Peter a la vez que se ponía en pie-. Acompáñame Emil –comenzó a tirarle del brazo.

-Voy, Voy –se levantó-. No tires tan fuerte.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo –comunicó-. Pronto aparecerá gritando.

-Lukas es muy malo con Mathi a pesar de que son "mejore amigos" según él – señaló el más pequeño para salir corriendo con el islandés.

-Creo que deberías decirle a Mathias la verdad –susurro Tino mirando a Lukas-. No está bien que le sigas engañando. Y sabes que si no lo haces tú, él nunca se dará cuenta ¿cierto Su?

-Si –contestó con un monosílabo.

-Pronto lo haré –calló mirando el fuego chispeante de la chimenea-. Pronto.

Mientras los tres que se encontraban en la sala de estar hablaban el pequeño Peter y Emil buscaban en toda la casa. Primero pasaron por la habitación del rubio risueño pero se encontraba vacía. Entraron al baño de la misma sala y también estaba desierta. En el cuarto de Lukas tuvieron la misma suerte que antes. En la cocina, en el patio, en el baño de la planta baja, dentro de los armarios, revisaron el cuarto de invitados, el garaje, la entrada, el sótano, y hasta subieron al tejado. Como no había rastro del danés fueron a comunicárselo a los demás. Volvieron al salón de la chimenea.

-¿Lo encontraron? –preguntó Tino sonriente recibiendo una negación por parte de los recién llegados-. ¿Habrá salido?

-Yo no lo escuché –comentó Berwald.

-Ni nosotros –sonó triste el pequeño de ojos azules.

-Él fue el que nos convenció para pasar aquí la noche –dijo Emil-. Quizás salió a comprar algo y estará de regreso pronto.

-No me importa donde este –quiso acabar con la conversación-. Vamos a almorzar –se dirigió a la cocina. Los demás hicieron lo mismo y entraron a la cocina.

En alguna parte de Dinamarca, Mathias se encontraba bebiendo una gran jarra de cerveza y conversando animadamente con Gilbert.

-¡Ey! ¡Gilbert! ¿Qué te trajo por Dinamarca? –quiso saber el danés.

-Me dijeron que la cerveza aquí es awesome y como mi maravilloso yo también lo es quise probarla a ver si era cierto –rio-. ¡Kesesese!

-¿Y qué opinas? –preguntó divertido.

-Valió la pena el viaje –dio un gran trago a su cerveza-. Oye ¿no se supone que tenías una reunión en tu casa?

-Si –su sonrisa se acortó.

-Van las cosas mal –más que cuestionar afirmo.

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre. Noru me ignora y cuando digo algo que le molesta me ahorca con la corbata –sonrió-. Pero aunque ya estoy acostumbrado a eso hoy no quería estar en casa.

-¡Kesese! A eso se le llama mal de amor –Gilbert sacó su teléfono.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Eso no es así!? –se alteró a la vez que se ruborizaba.

-Lo que tú digas –hiso caso omiso a las quejas del otro-. Necesitas consejo de los países del amor y la pasión ¿en tu casa tienes ordenador? –preguntó apurando su jarra.

-Si… ¿Por qué preguntas? –la curiosidad le invadió.

-Ya veras, vamos a tu casa –se levantó y pagó las cervezas de ambos. Mathias se terminó su jarra y salió de la taberna seguido del albino. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Mathias sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Los dos entraron y escucharon las voces de los nórdicos.

-¿Mathias eres tú? –se escuchó desde la cocina la vos de Peter.

-Si –respondió cerrando la puerta.

-Ven a comer –dijo Emil.

-No tengo hambre, estaré en mi habitación –le hizo señas a Gilbert para subir las escaleras y entrar la habitación del mayor.

En la cocina todos se miraban con cara de preocupación. Eso era debido a que nunca, jamás en lo que llevaban junto Mathias este había dicho que no le apetece comer.

-¿Le abra pasado algo? –Se preocupó Tino-. Ya saben, eso es raro de él.

-Tienes razón –lo apoyó Berwald.

-Vamos a investigar –susurro Peter.

-Voy contigo –dijo Emil.

-Nosotros también –se unieron Tino y Berwald-. ¿Bienes, Lukas?

-No me queda de otra –suspiró-. Solo lo hago por ustedes.

Salieron de la cocina intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Subieron las escaleras y anduvieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Mathias. Todos se pegaron a la puerta para poder escuchar.

-Si no recuerdo mal lo deje por aquí –buscaba el ordenador el rubio-. ¡Aquí esta!

-Si no te apuras se nos va a hacer de noche –comentó Gilbert sentado en la silla del escritorio.

-Ten paciencia –resopló-. Tú eres el que insistió en hacer esto. Fuera de la habitación los otros cinco se miraron con asombro.

-¿Qué hace Gilbert aquí? –susurro Emil a Lukas.

-No sé, nunca antes lo había visto en la casa –también habló lo más bajo posible para que no los descubrieran.

-Pero no es raro verlos juntos –murmuró el sueco.

-¿A qué te refieres Su? –la curiosidad picó a Tino.

-Mathias y Gilbert se reunían mucho antiguamente para emborracharse y ver quien bebía más cerveza –se colocó bien las gafas-. Y con la borrachera tremenda que cogían ambos se quedaban a dormir en la casa del albino.

-Esas eran las veces que no volvía a casa por las noches –afirmó el noruego.

-Quizás están saliendo juntos –señaló Emil.

-Y por eso a estado tan raro –puso expresión de pensador-. Y hoy salió de casa para encontrarse secretamente.

-¡Claro! Por eso no nos dijo que él había venido y tampoco pasó por la cocina –se emocionó Tino.

-Ya, vamos a seguir escuchando –sugirió Lukas. Todos volvieron a apoyarse en la puerta.

-Como piensas que haga eso –se quejó Mathias-. Es ridículo, no funcionará.

-Si no lo intentamos no sabremos –lo miró-. Bueno, sigamos.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué te parece esto? Tiene buena pinta –comentó emocionado.

-No seas tonto –suspiro cansado-. Eso es demasiado fácil.

-¿Ya lo intentaste?

-Sí y no funcionó.

-Me cansé de estar de pie –se estiró-. Me sentaré en la cama.

-Como quieras –el albino siguió buscando en el ordenador-. Sera mejor utilizar el plan de Antonio.

-¡Estás loco! ¡No pienso hacer eso! –se alteró.

-¿Y lo de Franciss?

-¡Todavía menos! ¡Joder!

-¿De que estarán hablando? –Lukas pegó más la oreja a la puerta.

-Jeje ¿estás celoso? Her-ma-no –se burló Emil.

-No –un suave rubor apareció en el rostro del serio noruego-. Calla y escucha.

-Quiero saber de qué están hablando, la curiosidad me mata –se quejó el finlandés-. ¿Tú no tienes curiosidad? –preguntó a Berwald.

-Un poco.

-Oye –consiguió la atención del hiperactivo-. ¿Cómo te enamoraste?

Los que estaban afuera algo curiosos ahora lo estaban mucho más. Su amigo estaba enamorado y no se los había dicho. ¿Cómo no lo habían notado antes? ¿Quién sería esa persona? ¿Su amor era correspondido o no?

-Menuda pregunta –rio-. Todo empezó hace tiempo cuando comencé a cuidar a los nórdicos de pequeños ¡eran tan adorables! Hasta Berwald –recordó los viejos tiempos.

-Continua –le pidió Gilbert.

-A, si –retomó la conversación-. Él era el más adorable de todos, o para mí lo era.

-Es uno de nosotros –aclaró Emil.

-Eso parece –concordó con el Tino-. Pero Berwald no puede ser ya que lo menciono antes diciendo que también era lindo.

-Sí.

-Lukas, tú qué crees –todos miraron al noruego que seguía con la oreja puesta en la puerta-. Pues nada ya nos enteraremos.

-Después de que Berwald se fuera de casa con Tino –continúo su narración-. Nos quedamos Lukas, Emil y yo.

-Queda claro que no somos ni Berwald ni yo –se alivió Tino.

-Que bien papá y mamá estarán juntitos siempre –se alegró Peter.

-Eso significa que podemos ser Lukas o yo –pensó en voz alta Emil.

-Como se atreva a decir que está enamorado de ti –señaló a su hermano pequeño-. Jamás se lo perdonaré.

-Lukas, podría ser que a ti… -el sueco no pudo terminar la frase ya que la conversación retomaba su curso. Ya se enterarían más tarde.

-Nos lo pasábamos bien los tres hasta que Lukas decidió irse de casa –se apenó al recordar-. Así que crie a Emil yo solo.

-Lo sabía –susurro Lukas levantándose-. No se lo perdonaré –abrió la puerta. Los dos que se encontraban dentro lo miraron. Gilbert con una expresión divertida y Mathias como si se hubiese cometido el mayor crimen del mundo.

-No-noru… ¿Qué hacían ahí todos? –tartamudeó el mayor.

-Eres un cretino, un idiota, un estúpido –sin quererlo las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos sin control-. No te perdonaré en lo que te quede de vida.

-¿Qué pasa Noru? ¿Por qué lloras? –Mathias se asustó ya que el noruego nunca lloraría delante de él-. ¿Noru? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué es lo que no me perdonaras?

-Como te atreves preguntármelo –la voz le temblaba-. ¿No es evidente? Me ocultaste que estabas enamorado de mi hermano.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo… -fue interrumpido.

-Eres muy sobreprotector –echó leña al fuego Gilbert para que Lukas terminara admitiendo sus sentimientos.

-No soy sobreprotector –se llevó la mano al pecho-. Es que a mi… a mí me… -comenzó a pensar-. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Yo no quiero que anko me llame "su mejor amigo" por qué no quiero serlo. No es que lo odie es todo lo contrario –sus pensamientos concluyeron-. Yo no lo hago por Emil.

-¿Entonces? –cuestionó Gilbert nuevamente-. Porque a mi si me lo parece –mintió.

-Yo lo hago porque…porque a mi… ¡Porque a mí me gusta Mathias! –No se percató de que había gritado, cosa que nunca hacía-. Yo…

-Noru, no bromees con eso –se acercó al menor y puso su mano en el hombro de este.

-Yo nunca bromeo… ya lo sabes –terminó por susurrar pero el otro lo oyó-. Deberías de habérmelo dicho hace tiempo para que pudiese evitar la vergüenza de decírtelo.

-Nunca pensé que tu sentías eso, bueno eres muy frio –se rascó la nuca-. Y siempre me apartas o ignoras además dices que soy molesto y ruidoso. No lo esperaba y aun me sorprende.

-Pero tú ya tienes a Emil –hiso un puchero.

-mmm… Noru, ¡me estás diciendo que crees que me gusta tu hermano! –se sobresaltó.

-Eso diste a entender –habló Emil desde la puerta.

-¡Kesesesese! Valla par –rio el prusiano.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Berwald a su "esposa"

-Yo también estoy perdido Su –rio nervioso Tino.

-Si vais a escuchar conversaciones detrás de las puertas aseguraos de escuchar hasta el final –comenzó a reír mientras hablaba-. Si no lo que conseguiréis serán conclusiones falsas.

-Habla claro –ordenó el noruego molesto.

-Lo que entendiste fue "Así que crie a Emil yo solo y termine enamorándome de él" ¿cierto?

-Pu-puede –le avergonzaba reconocerlo pero eso fue lo que entendió.

-Yo iba a decir "Así que crie a Emil yo solo. Y más tarde regresó Noru y me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo había echado en falta. El no escucharlo llamarme la atención por gritar o dejar a Is comer chuches antes de dormir. También me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería y necesitaba." -se sonrojó.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué declaración tan bonita! –gritaron Tino y Peter.

-¿No te gusta Emil? –titubeo Lukas.

-Es lindo, pero me gustas tú –fue directo. Gilbert se levantó y saco a todos de la habitación. Mathias y Lukas los vieron salir.

-Noru, tú ¿de verdad me quieres? –quiso asegurarse.

-¿Aún dudas? –lo miró.

-Si –confesó.

-Anko eres tonto –paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto-. Te lo demostraré –se puso de puntillas y suavemente unió sus labios con los del danés-. ¿Me crees ahora?

-Creo que no termino de creerlo –y beso nuevamente al más bajo.

-Deberíamos bajar –dijo Lukas ruborizado.

-mmm… si –salieron de la habitación y llegaron al salón donde estaban los demás mirando muy concentrados la pantalla. Se acercaron con sigilo para ver de qué se trataba. Descubrieron que Gilbert colocó una webcam en la habitación y estaban viendo lo que esta grabó.

-¡ah! Que mono se ve Noru –se alegró Tino.

-No sabía de esa faceta en mi hermano –agregó Emil.

-¡Que melosos! –gritó Peter-. ¿Verdad papá?

-Sí.

-¡Kesesesese! Qué suerte que puse la webcam –rio Gilbert. Pronto calló pus sintieron una siniestra presencia a sus espaldas. Voltearon y se encontraron con un noruego muy molesto.

-Va-valla ¿cuándo bajaron? –tartamudeó el albino.

-En el momento exacto para ver lo que hiciste –se acercó-. Tendrás un gran castigo por espiar a la gente.

-Mathias dile algo –gritó desesperado pues el noruego había cogido el hacha del danés.

-No gracias –rio-. Mi Noru es muy peligroso enojado y más si lleva un hacha. -Lukas se giró y quedo mirando a Mathias.

-Anko, no digas "Mi Noru" –habló-. Me molesta.

-Pues diré… -se puso a pensar-. Mi Lukas.

-Eso también es molesto –se olvidó por completo de Gilbert.

-¡Ya se!

-¿Cómo? –le entró un poco de curiosidad.

-Mi novio Noru o si no mi novio Lukas –rio. El otro chico se ruborizó a más no poder pues lo había llamado como él estaba pensando en ese mismo momento.

-Anko, no leas la mente es molesto –supuso que el rubio hiperactivo no entendería su frase.

-¡Genial! ¡Noru me deja decirle mi novio! –remarcó el "mi". Lukas solo pudo sonrojarse más aún, aunque no era posible-. ¡Te quiero! –le dio un fuerte abraso.

-Mathi… -habló entrecortadamente-. Me asfixias.

-Ahora sabes lo que se siente –sonrió.

-Anko, eres molesto –le dio un rápido beso para que lo soltara. Miró a Gilbert-. No creas que me olvide de tu castigo –volvió a coger el hacha.

Ese día Lukas y Peter aprendieron varias cosas. El noruego aprendió a no volver a escuchar tras la puerta de su Anko o al menos escuchar hasta el final ya que si no escuchamos todo e interrumpimos se sacaran ideas equivocadas. Lo que Peter comprendió es que el noruego puede sentir celos cuando se trata de Dinamarca. Y la otra es que si molestas a Noru, y Mathi ha dejado su hacha a su alcance estarás en serios problemas. Y si no lo creéis pregúntenle a Gilbert.

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

Dejen un review… s'il vous plaît… acepto de todo, tomates, girasoles, pandas, rosas, franceses desnudos (O_o!) un lindo Canadá (Se me cae la baba al imaginarlo vestido de osito) todo menos insultos… si lo hacéis no tendré más opción que pedirle prestada la fontanería a Rusia y…

…KolKolKolKolKolKolKol…

Os leo luego mon amours.

11


End file.
